All that you can't leave behind
by stormy spirit
Summary: Tai feels asthough his world is going to fall apart when his best friends moves away.But theres a surprise instore when a new girl joins his class. Whats going on inside his head / Why does he keep having all these strange thoughts and can he possible eve
1. Default Chapter

All right this is my first fanfiction that I've posted on the web, so don't be too harsh if it's crap.  
  
This is a taiora because taiora just rules! Anyway enough from my small talk and let's get on with the story. This first takes place when the original digidestined are fourteen, series two never happens in this one. Oh and by the way I don't own Digimon blah blah blah whatever.  
  
All that you can't leave behind  
  
He tried to hold back the tears stinging in the back of his eyes as he watched her cry into Mimi's shoulder. More pearly tears fell from the mousy haired girls eyes onto her already tear stained face, her mascara had long ago became two black smudges across her cheeks.  
  
" This is soooo unfair," Mimi sobbed as she hugged Sora tightly, " You can't go. You have to stay here, nothing will be the same without you,"  
  
The red headed girl didn't respond, she didn't trust her self to speak anymore. She had cried for so long now that if she opened her mouth she'd only start up again.  
  
Mimi was right it wasn't fair that Sora was leaving. It was the most outrageous, most unfair thing that had ever happened to Tai. He'd been nice about it to her though, she was his best friend so he'd comforted her and told her everything was going to turn out all right like a best friend should. But from the moment she had run around to his house in tears and wailed to him the terrible news, something inside of him had died. As soon as she'd finally gone home after hours of tears and assuring words from him and Kari, he'd wanted nothing more than to just crawl under a rock and wallow in self pity. His world was falling apart. His best friend was leaving him and he'd never see her again. They'd never go out to the movies and throw popcorn at the bald people infront. Never hang out at the beach and soak each other with seawater. Never sit up in his room for age's listen to CDs while arguing over some stupid question, never play soccer at the park. His world was over. Of course he had other best friends, Matt, Izzy, Joe and Mimi they were all great but they weren't in the same league as Sora. Those two did everything together and now they'd be half a world apart. He couldn't believe it had already been three months since her dad had told her they were moving to England. For three months he'd tried to act as nothing was happening, tried to carry on as normal and savour the last few weeks they could spend just being themselves. And now it was over, it had gone far to quickly, now she was leaving.  
  
Sora gave Mimi one last squeeze and then rapped her arms around Matt's neck.  
  
" It's going to be really weird not having you around," he told her quietly.  
  
" I'll miss you," She managed to croak out of her sore throat.  
  
" You gotta promise your email and call and stuff okay," The blonde's voice quivered as he tried to hold back the tears. He wasn't let it show but Sora knew inside he was hearting nearly as much as she was, matt never let his emotions truly show. Sora wasn't just Tai's best friend she was everyone's best friend. Every single one of them loved her like a sister. She had always been there for all of them, a faithful shoulder to cry on in bad times and great person to laugh with in happy times.  
  
Her short red hair bounced around her face as she nodded and pulled away from him.  
  
" Come on Sora we haven't got all day," Her Dad reminded her behind the group of eight kids. Her Dad, stepmother, stepsister and brother were begging to get impatient for waiting around for the last 15 minutes.  
  
" Just a moment," She called roughly.  
  
And now it was his turn, he'd been dreading this for three months, he'd waited till last to keep the moment away for just a little longer. But now it had come.  
  
She threw herself at him, he pulled her tightly towards him. He wasn't embarrassed of what the others would think, they knew how much this was hurting them both maybe more than he did. He still held the tears in even though hers were soaking into his dark blue Nike jacket. He had to brave for her until she'd gone. He had taken her for granted for so long, she was always around and now she would never be again. He hadn't even realised how much she meant to him until now, until it was to late.  
  
He sighed and realised that he was shaking, he breathed in the sweet sent of her shiny hair as he tried to savour the very last moment.  
  
" I'll miss you most Tai," She whispered so quietly that only he could hear.  
  
" I'll miss-miss you too," He croaked, " Don't worry your going to be okay, everything will be fine. I'll see you soon, Okay?"  
  
" No of course it's not okay Tai, this is the worst day of my life," Suddenly a huge rush of grieve and passion flooded out of her. She'd been trying to be brave too but she couldn't keep it up any longer.  
  
" Sssssshhhhhhh," He soothed her and stroked her head, " I'll be right here when you need me,"  
  
" Oh come on Sora get a move on," Her stepsister snapped.  
  
She pulled away from him and turned away. He grabbed hold of her hand and gave it once last squeeze before she was pulled away from him forever.  
  
" Bye guys," She took one last glance at her best friends before she joined her family and was pushed off to a new country, new school, new friends and new life. But she'd never forget her old life. These past few years would be remembered as the happiest of her life and she would never forget them. She'd never forget any of her friends, there'd been through so much together, she'd never ever forget.  
  
" Bye Sora!" She heard T.Ks hopeful sweet voice calling above the bustle of the crowd.  
  
" Bye guys," she muttered as more tears flooded out.  
  
" Oh grow up Sora you'll make new friends. We had to leave ours behind too you know, but you don't see us crying about it," Her little stepsister Anne groaned next to her as they walked through the security gates.  
  
She wouldn't understand no one would ever understand.  
  
Tai watched her mingle into the crowd until it swept her away. He felt numb with pain, not physical pain the pain of his heart breaking into a thousand pieces. Now it was over, now she was gone and he'd never get her back.  
  
" It's okay Tai," Kari's innocent voice assured him, " She'll come home soon,"  
  
  
  
* Four years later *  
  
Tai sighed and started tapping a tune with his biro on his desk. Mr Oxley mumbled on with his boring drone of a voice about the latest school announcements. Like anyone actually cared about the latest winners of the chess teams away match or what was for lunch, it would only be labelled uneatable and thrown away or chucked across the cafeteria. His best friend Matt started tapping out a bass version of Tai's tune on his own desk. Registration had to be the most boring part of school. Listening to Mr Oxley talk about nothing for an hour, Tai would rather be giving his grandma a sponge bath.  
  
" Mr Kamiya seeing as though you're so interested in the announcements I'll volunteer you shall I," Mr Oxley stated more than asking,  
  
" Huh?" Tai suddenly dropped his pen as he heard his name mention.  
  
" Well because you're so eager I'll take that as a yes,"  
  
" What have I got to do?" He asked confused.  
  
" If you'd been listening you would know," Mr Oxley said in a mockingly nice tone.  
  
" You have to show a new student around," Mimi informed him from the other side of the classroom.  
  
" Aww man do I have to?" he cried, having some new kid tag around after him all day had to be the most annoying job on the planet.  
  
" I'm afraid so Mr Kamiya. They should be along any minute now,"  
  
He lent over Matt's desk and whispered to the blonde.  
  
" If you show this kid around I'll do your shift at work on Friday night so you can go out with larrisa King," Matt looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling.  
  
" No way,"  
  
" Oh come on Matt, larrisa king," Tai said in a playful tune,  
  
" Well . . . Maybe . . .if it's a hot girl. But if it's a total freak you can do it,"  
  
" Matt please,"  
  
" Naha you should of been listening Kamiya," matt said sternly. Tai groaned and slumped his head on the desk.  
  
The glass class room door opened.  
  
" Is this E7?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
Tais head snapped up off his desk. Standing in the door way was a tall slim girl, her red hair fell loosely down her back like an auburn waterfall, it shimmered in the autumn sun with different shades of red like the leaves outside. Her eyes were the most unusual amber colour Tai had ever seen, they sparkled as a huge beautiful grin spread across her soft kind face. An aurora of Energy and life seemed to pour out of her and fill the room with its beauty.  
  
No way it couldn't be her, no way.  
  
An excited squeak from Mimi on the other side of the room suddenly woke him out of his trance and told him that it was.  
  
" What the hell?" Matt muttered amazed next to him.  
  
She'd come back.  
  
" Ah Miss Tackinoche please come in. This is our newest student Sora Tackinoche," he introduced her to the lifeless class.  
  
Tai suddenly realised his jaw had dropped as he'd set eyes on her. That gorgeous smile was aimed at him, her amber eyes were staring right at him. He snapped his mouth closed and grinned back.  
  
" Oh sir sir," Mimi pleaded him, her hand was stretched as far as she could reach above her head and she was almost falling off the over side of the desk trying to get his attention, " oh sir please let me be the mentor. Tai doesn't want to do it but I do. I'll be way better than him pleeaaaasssssssssssseeeeee!"  
  
" Hey I never said I didn't want to do it!" Tai cried,  
  
" Yes you did you gave it to me. I'm showing her around!" Matt declared,  
  
" No way, I'm showing her around!" Mimi yelled across the room,  
  
Sora laughed as she saw how eager her old friends were to have her back, it had definitely been worth it to keep this a secret from them.  
  
Tai's heart skipped a beat as he heard that sweet musical laugh again. Wow had her laugh always affected him like that? He asked himself.  
  
" Alright calm down, Amy why don't you show Sora around to today to settle this argument," Mr Oxley suggested to a blonde girl in the front row.  
  
" Yeah sure," She beamed that annoying air headed smile that Tai hated so much.  
  
" Aww man!" Matt cried.  
  
" That's not fair you said I could show her around!" Tai exclaimed,  
  
" Would you take the spare seat next to Amy please Sora," Mr Oxley told her ignoring the whimpering sounds from Mimi.  
  
" He only did that to wind me up," Tai muttered.  
  
Ten minutes later the bell rang signalling them to hurry up and move to their next lesson. The class swarmed out into the corridor, Tai tried to run over to Sora but Amy was already dragging her off to Maths.  
  
" Hey Sora wait up! I've got to talk to you!" he yelled to her.  
  
" Meet me with the others at the school gate at three!" She called to him as she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
He turned around to Mimi and Matt.  
  
" I'll call Joe and Kari on my cell phone. Matt you get hold of T.K and Mimi you find Izzy. We'll all meet at the old playground at half three okay?" He commanded as he soared into leader mode.  
  
" Yeah got it. See you guys at three," Mimi waved as she ran off to English.  
  
" Gota go Tai Seya later," Matt called as he too disappeared into the sea of teenagers.  
  
Finally the home time bell rang through the corridors. Tai didn't wait for Ms Elms to finish jabbering on about the French revolution, he grabbed his bag and ran out of the door before anyone else. All day he'd been counted down the seconds till he'd see her again. He'd looked for her in the cafeteria and all his lessons but she hadn't turned up. The Last ten minutes of class seemed the longest of his life, but finally he was running down the school steps and towards the gate. He grinned as he saw matt and Sora already there. Matt had just flung himself at her and knocked her backwards into a bush. He pulled her out and started punching her arm just like he did to Tai when he got over excited.  
  
Suddenly Mimi came flying out of nowhere and wrapped Sora into a big bear hug.  
  
" What are you doing here!" She squealed, " Why didn't you tell me you were coming back!"  
  
Sora just laughed and hugged Mimi back.  
  
" I missed you too!" She laughed.  
  
Tai was only a few feet away but they were too wrapped up in Sora to notice him yet. All day long he'd wanted nothing more than to speak to her and be near her, but suddenly something else had taken over his body. His throat felt dry and parched like he couldn't talk. Butterflies flew around his stomach making him feel sick and nervous. His smile vanished as he realised he was too nervous to even move another step.  
  
" Tai!" Sora cried realising he was standing so close to them. She let go of Mimi and ran over to him.  
  
He laughed at himself, Sora was his best friend why the hell would he be nervous of talking to her. She hugged him quickly and let go.  
  
" Hey! " He cried, " Just what do you think your doing here Tackinoche?"  
  
She grinned up at him.  
  
" Well wouldn't you guys like to know," She teased.  
  
" Yeah we would so tell us already!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
" All will be revealed as soon as we're all together again," She smiled.  
  
" Great that's half an hour," matt said looking at his watch.  
  
" Half an hour?"  
  
" Yeah we've already arranged for everyone to meet at the park at half three so we can show you off," Mimi explained.  
  
" I should of known you would," Sora laughed happy to finally be back with her friends.  
  
" Come on we have got so much to talk about," Mimi crabbed her arm and dragged her off in the direction of the old jungle gym in the city park.  
  
" So why do you reckon the others wanted us to meet them here?" Kari asked as she swung on the metal swing.  
  
" Beats me, matt said he'd got a surprise," T.k told her as he hung upside down by his knees from the monkey bars, his head hat fell onto the dusty floor. Joe dusted it off and handed it back to him.  
  
" But the last time he said that he squirted cream in my hair," T.k said thoughtfully.  
  
" It has to be important for all of us to meet here," Izzy told them.  
  
" Tai probably wants to tell us all he pulled the worlds greatest prank today or something," Kari groaned.  
  
" No Mimi was rather excited on the phone. She was talking so high that I think only dogs could understand her, it took a while for me to get her to calm down,"  
  
" Hey guys!" Matt called from the little path that led to the play area. Three people stood next him Mimi waving frantically and jumping up and down, Tai grinning widely and. . .  
  
" No way..."  
  
" It can't be!"  
  
" Sora!" Kari screamed, she jumped off the swing in mid flight and ran towards her child hood idol.  
  
" Oh my god Kari look at you!" Sora cried as she hugged her not so little friend back, " you're so grown up when the hell did that happen,"  
  
" What are you doing here?" She asked happily.  
  
" Oh my god T.K!" Sora exclaimed as he fell of the monkey bars, " You're so tall! You're a spitting image of matt! Oh my god I sound like my grandma," She cried as she slapped a hand to her mouth.  
  
" Hi Sora!" Izzy greeted her as he hugged her lightly.  
  
" It's so good to see you again!" Joe laughed as he hugged her again.  
  
" Okay so are you going to tell just what on earth you think your doing here now?" Matt asked eagerly.  
  
" I guess I'm going to have to aren't I?" She smiled.  
  
" Yeah and you better hurry up because I'm dying to know," Mimi squealed.  
  
" Alright," She sighed, " Well I guess you all know that I hated living out there don't you?"  
  
" Yeah yeah we know," Matt said quickly trying to hurry her up.  
  
" Well I decided that I couldn't stand it anymore so I spoke to my Auntie Sue and she told me that if it was okay with my dad I could come and do my senior year out here and live with her and my little cousin Dan. Of course my dad didn't care what I did so I transferred over here!"  
  
" And why didn't you tell any of us you were coming?" Mimi asked,  
  
" I thought it would be a nice surprise,"  
  
" Well it definitely was a surprise," Tai laughed.  
  
" And a nice one?" She asked expectedly.  
  
" Of course," he pretended to be offended, " Would it be anything else?"  
  
They all sat at the park until, unnoticed to them all the sun had set.  
  
Tai sat on the second bar of the climbing far and watched Sora while she told them all about her old school. He'd waited four years to be able to talk to her like this again. When she moved away they would call each other once a week and try to cram in everything that had happened to each other in ten minutes, calling half way around the world can be pretty expensive. But as time went on they had gradually called each less and less till it was once every couple of months. He only now knew how much he'd missed her, but he still felt a little uneasy around her. No one else seemed to notice it, but he couldn't act like he used to at first. After a while of listening to her and his other friends swap stories and memories he began to relax.  
  
Maybe it was because she had changed so much that made him uneasy. From first sight she seemed to be a totally different person. When she left she had been a rough tomboy, she'd just been one of the guys, she was the same height and build as Tai. Now he she had to look up to talk to him, that unnerved him at first, she seemed far more delicate than she used to as well. She'd always been a skinny girl but now she seemed more slim than skinny. Her faithful hat was gone and she had opted for some tight black trousers and a snug gold turtle neck jumper instead of her old jeans and shirt that he was so used to seeing her wear.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that she was so more grown up than he had thought she'd be. It was a stupid idea but he'd always pictured her as the same little tomboy on the phone. Now she was grownup, more grownup than he was.  
  
After awhile of talking and laughing with her and the others he realised that this new beautiful girl was still his Sora. She still made the same jokes was still as intelligent and kind as ever. Still the same girl underneath and he began to relax and realise she was probably as scared of all of them now than he was of her. None of them were still the same stupid kids she'd left behind.  
  
" Wwwwwwwwwooooooooooooo! Go Tai!" Sora screamed at the sidelines as he hit another soccer ball past the goalie into the net.  
  
" Looks like you brought your own cheering section Kamiya," Wayne laughed as he picked up the soccer ball.  
  
" Well what do you expect I am the captain of this team," Tai told him in a fake big headed voice, he checked his watch, " Okay guys good practice be here at half three tomorrow, Seya guys later,"  
  
" Yeah bye Tai," The other players called as they headed off the field to the showers. He jogged across the pitch to where Sora stood trying to keep warm in a long cream coat and jeans.  
  
" You don't have to stand out here freezing your toes off you know," he told her.  
  
" Oh so are you saying you don't want me to watch you practice then?" She teased him.  
  
" No I just don't want you to keel over with ammonia or something,"  
  
" It's not that cold Tai," She giggled.  
  
He picked up his duffel bag with his normal clothes in and walked with her across the field.  
  
" Are you going to get a shower?" She asked.  
  
" No I'll get one at home,"  
  
She rubbed her hands together and breathed on them to keep warm.  
  
" I really wish I'd warn gloves today," She commented as they walked down the deserted street. She kicked up a pile golden leaves and watched them fly into the road.  
  
It had been three weeks since Sora moved back to Obidia. After being a little shy at first they had both carried on like she had never left. Tai was surprised by how much they still had in common. The liked the same music, she still loved soccer although she didn't play it that much, they liked the same movies still and they still got on like a house on fire.  
  
" Look at that sunset," She whispered. It was a perfect autumn evening. The sun was just staring to disappear in the distance, the whole sky was a pinkie, orange like a bonfire it's self.  
  
" Yeah beautiful . . ." He whispered smiling at her. She stared at the dusk infront of her not noticing he was even looking at her. Tai watched as a stand of auburn hair brushed against her soft warm cheeks, her lively amber eyes were distant as she wandered along in thought. Her sweet red lips were curled into a slight smile, she was totally at peace with herself and everything around her.  
  
He snapped his head away from her and concentrated on where he was walking as he realised he'd been staring at her.  
  
" Do you want to come back to my house and get something to drink. I promise you won't have to eat any of my Mums cooking?"  
  
" Yeah great," She laughed.  
  
They climbed the steps to his family's apartment.  
  
" One good thing about England is where I lived they didn't have all the steps," She told him as they reached his floor.  
  
"Your just out of shape Sora," he said as he turned the key in his door.  
  
" Tai is that you?" His Mother called inside,  
  
" Yeah,"  
  
She popped her head around the living room door and a huge smile spread across her face when she saw Sora with him.  
  
" Oh hello Sora, how are you getting along now?" She asked kindly.  
  
" Great thank you Mrs Kamiya. I've settled back in really quickly,"  
  
" Oh that's good. So what's it like living with your aunt now? "  
  
" Mum Were just going to go and listen to some c.d.'s in my room okay," he quickly pushed Sora off into his room before his Mother could steal her.  
  
" Hey I was talking to your Mum," Sora scolded him.  
  
" Yeah and I know that once you two start talking it's incredibly hard for you to stop. Some times I think she likes you more than she likes me,"  
  
" Well I like talking to your Mum,"  
  
She grabbed a pile of his c.d.'s from his desk and laid across his bed while flicking through them. He swung his legs around his desk chair and sat in it backwards watching her read the back of a C.D case.  
  
" Put this one on," she told him as she threw it over to him. He placed it in his stereo and the rock music started blasting out.  
  
" So you going to that dance thinging?" She asked him  
  
" You mean the autumn ball?"  
  
" Yeah that's it,"  
  
" I don't know. Kayle Savage asked me but I told her I didn't know if I was going yet. Are you going?" He asked eagerly,  
  
" A couple of guys asked me but I don't know if I want to go with any of them yet,"  
  
" Who asked you?" He suddenly demanded.  
  
" Billy Dodd, Michael Griffit, James Rash, Ben Spears, Steven Lloyd and oh what's his name the goal keeper on your football team,"  
  
" All of those Boys asked you!" He cried a little shocked, a nagging feeling in his stomach started as she counted off their names on her fingers.  
  
" Yeah, I don't know if I'm going to go though. Mimi wants me to go with Ben Spears though, she reckons he's the hottest guy in school," She laughed.  
  
Tai didn't feel like laughing he had a sinking feeling all over his body. Everyone knew that the girls in their school would do anything for Ben Spears, Matt hated him because the girls were always comparing Matt and Ben to each other.  
  
" Why did he ask you?" he demanded a bit to harshly.  
  
" Well I don't know do I. I guess it's because I'm just so hot," She joked and started laughing.  
  
' Yeah because you are so hot ' Tai thought to himself as he watched her kick her legs in the air while looking at some more of his c.d.'s. He gasped as he realised what he'd just thought. Sora wasn't hot, not at all she was his best friend and she never been hot. Never! Where the hell had that just come from?  
  
" What's wrong?" She asked as she heard him gasp.  
  
" Umm . . . I just realised that I've got to hand in an English essay tomorrow and I haven't even started it yet," He lied.  
  
" Oh . . .I guess I better go then,"  
  
" Yeah yeah you better go," He agreed with her.  
  
" Bye Tai, see you tomorrow," She got off his bed and walked out of the apartment.  
  
" Bye," he called after her.  
  
As soon as he'd heard the door click shut he flopped backwards onto his bed.  
  
What had he been thinking? This was Sora he was talking about. All right she may be pretty and she did have that gorgeous hair that just made him want to run his fingers through it. And she had those beautiful eyes that actually sparked with life and energy. Like her personality did and everytime she came near him he could feel her warmth and sweet scent sweep over him. And she had a great body, womanly curves and a full bust covered in soft subtle delicate skin.  
  
He grabbed his pillow and shoved it over his head. What was he thinking? Why every time he thought about her did he this happen? Why every time she looked at him did he get that tingling feeling in his chest? He had to talk to someone about it.  
  
He picked up the phone on his bedside table and dialled in the familiar number.  
  
" Well it's pretty obvious Tai, " Matt sighed after he'd listen to his friend talk about how wonderful Sora was for the last quarter hour, " You've got the hots for her,"  
  
" What! Shut up Matt I don't!" He yelled down the receiver.  
  
" No of course you don't Tai and I'm a short fat bald man named Fred,"  
  
" Matt this isn't funny. I don't like Sora like that,"  
  
" But you think she's pretty?"  
  
" Well . . .yeah,"  
  
" And she's funny?"  
  
" Yeah,"  
  
" And she's hot?"  
  
" Yeah,"  
  
" Well there you go Kamiya. You're attracted to Sora,"  
  
" But . . .No. . .I can't be . . . she's Sora," he stuttered in disbelief.  
  
" It's nothing to be ashamed of Tai. She's a really hot girl, loads of guys think so and you know her really well so you'll have a better chance than the other guys,"  
  
" But she's my best friend Matt,"  
  
" So! Ask her out before someone else does,"  
  
" But . . .I can't what if she says no. Everything would be ruined between us. I'd never be able to speak to her again if she knew I liked her,"  
  
" Oh so you do like her now,"  
  
" Oh I don't know! I'm so confused. This shouldn't be happening. I shouldn't even be having this conversation with you!" He groaned,  
  
" No you're right I was meant to be at band practice ten minutes ago. I'll Seya tomorrow Tai," With that the Phone clicked and the dial tone hummed in his ear.  
  
No this shouldn't be happening.  
  
Tai laid in bed watching his television. He'd been feeling like hell warmed up at all week. Today he'd reach the height of his flu and had stayed home from school. It had been one month since his telephone conversation with Matt. Tai trusted matt completely, although he was a joker he knew matt would never betray him by letting his secret slip. He'd gone to the autumn ball with Kayle Savage and had an incredibly boring time. The only thing Kayle liked to talk about was herself, which was even more boring. He'd spent all night pretending to listen to Kayle while watching Sora having fun with Ben. She looked even more beautiful than usual. She'd curled her auburn hair into ringlets that framed her face perfectly. She had worn a long light blue dress that was tight around her body and flowed out as it reached her legs. She'd spoken to him briefly before Ben had come and torn her away from him. All night he'd wished he could be that guy she was dancing with. Or one of those guys that flirted with her while Ben wasn't around. But he'd never be able to talk to her like that, never be able to hold her like that in a slow dance. He'd always love her from a far.  
  
Love yes that's what it had become. Every day he thought about her constantly. How beautiful she looked that day, he'd repeat conversations they'd just had over and over in his mind. He couldn't concentrate on anything but her anymore. He would sneak quick glances at her when no one was watching and memorises every little detail about her. The worst thing was she wasn't just a beautiful girl she had a brilliant personality as well. She could make him laugh at anything, she was kind and sweet and funny and smart and independent and gorgeous and a thousand over things. But still he couldn't tell her how much he loved her.  
  
There was a knock at his bedroom door, Kari must be home from school.  
  
" Come in,"  
  
" Hi Tai, I came to see if you were feeling any better," Sora opened his bedroom door and stepped inside, " I would of brought you some chicken soup but I know that you don't like it,"  
  
He smiled at her, when they were kids she would always sleep over his house, but now he felt incredibly embarrassed about being tucked up in bed in his boxer shorts.  
  
" How are you feeling?" She asked kindly as she sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
" I've thrown up twice today. How do you think I feel," She smiled at him, knowing his sarcastic humour.  
  
" Don't worry I'll look after you," She whispered.  
  
' If only you would' Tai thought to himself.  
  
" What are you watching?" she asked pointing at the T.V screen,  
  
" An old friends re-run. It's the one where Monica and Rachel trade apartments with Joey and Chandler," He informed her.  
  
" Oh great I love this one!" She lifted up the duvet and slid down beside him.  
  
" Sora!" he exclaimed and started blushing, " I might be naked under here!"  
  
" And are you?" She teased him.  
  
" No,"  
  
" Well that's okay then," She laid her head softly on his bare chest and draped an arm around him, while staring at the T.V. Tai swallowed hard and bit his lip. How could she have no idea what torture this was for him? Her soft red hair fell over his side onto the blue sheets, she was so close to him but he still couldn't touch her. She was cuddling him like her favourite teddy bear and nothing more, was that all he was to her just something to play with? Was that what she was doing? Did she really know how much he needed her, how much he desperately wanted her and she was just playing a game with him? No of course not Sora would never do that to him. Although sometimes he did wonder.  
  
He gently stroked her hair, trying to savour this moment. Then slowly his eyelids began to droop.  
  
" Tai?" Mrs Kamiya called as she entered the apartment with an armful of grocery bags. She put her bags on the kitchen counter and picked up a note from Kari saying she was going over T.K's house.  
  
" Tai?" she knocked lightly on his bedroom door and opened it slowly. She grinned as she saw the picture perfect sight in front of her. Her son had his arms wrapped around soar holding tightly to him. They had both obviously fallen asleep while watching the television. A sweet smile was spread across Tai's face as he protected the girl in his arms. Mrs Kamiya knew they were perfect for each other, but then teenagers will be stupid and ignore their feelings. They were meant to be together but neither off them realised it.  
  
" Did you see n-sync on T.V last night?" Mimi asked Sora eagerly.  
  
" Mimi you know I hate N-sync," Sora groaned.  
  
" Oh but Justin looked soooooo cute. I could just eat him up," She squealed happily.  
  
" Poor little Mimi. You've been brainwashed by those plastic boy bands," Sora sighed. She kicked a pile of fleshly fallen snow along the path.  
  
" I have not been brained washed. Everyone loves N-sync apart from you," Mimi stated angrily.  
  
" No they don- Aaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww!" Sora screamed as something freezing cold, wet and slushy was stuffed down the back of her jumper.  
  
She just caught a glimpse of Tai running down the path as fast as he could away from her.  
  
" That's it Kamiya your a dead Man!" She yelled.  
  
" Run Tai! Run for your life!" Matt shouted as Sora started chasing him down the icy street.  
  
" Isn't it sweet the way they flirt," Mimi laughed as she watched Sora run angrily a round a corner and out of sight.  
  
" More like immature," matt told her.  
  
" Nah it's more romantic than some of your corny lines," She teased.  
  
" Come back her Tai!" Sora screamed as he ran into his apartment block. She was only a few steps behind him but she still couldn't reach him. She hurled herself up the flights off steps after him. He crashed through his front door and ran into his bedroom in hysterical laughter.  
  
" What's going on?" Kari asked bewildered as her brother dashed into the apartment.  
  
" I'm going to kill you!" Sora screeched as she ran after him with a handful of snow.  
  
Kari ran to his bedroom door in time to see Sora rubbed all of the icy mush into his thick brown hair.  
  
" Hey!" he yelled as he tried to push her away.  
  
" Whatever you did I bet you deserved that," Kari laughed at him.  
  
Sora picked up a pillow off his bed and started hitting him around the head with it.  
  
" Hey stop getting so violent!" He cried.  
  
" Then stop being such a jerk!" She laughed as she walloped him in the back of the head.  
  
He ducked out of the way, jumped on to his bed and grabbed another pillow to hit her back with.  
  
" Well two can play that game. I'm not going down with out a fight!" He shouted as he hit her back,  
  
" As much as I'd love to watch you beat up my brother Sora I've got to go to cheerleading practice, see you two later," she called as she walked away from the battle field.  
  
" Owwww!" Tai groaned as she hit him in the face,  
  
" Serves you right!" She yelled, she jumped onto the bed next to him and started him full force around his shoulders.  
  
He hit her in the side, she lost her balance and fell backwards onto the bed. She caught her foot in the back of his knee and he came tumbling down on top of her.  
  
" Wwwooooowwww!" He cried as he put his hands out to stop him squashing her.  
  
She carefully opened her eyes when she realised he had fallen with out hurting her. His hands were placed either side of her head just keeping himself up, the rest off his body was sprawled out on top of her.  
  
She smiled at how stupid they must look, but he didn't smile back. She stared into his deep dark chocolate eyes. She loved the energy that he held in them, that reckless thirst for life that made him do anything on impulse. She loved the way he made her laugh, the way that he was always there for her like a big brother, she loved the deep, quiet side of him that didn't come out very often.  
  
She had never realised how beautiful his eyes were before.  
  
He was staring straight into her's never looking away asthough he was searching for something. She suddenly felt bare and empty as he looked straight into her soul. Something was missing from her, something had been missing for four years and she needed it back right now.  
  
His deep warm breaths fell onto her face, he was only an inch away from her. She'd never seen him look at her like that before. His eyes were filled with desire and longing. She couldn't resist those eyes for a second longer. She titled her head and closed her eyes not even realising what she was doing.  
  
Their lips met and he swallowed her up in the most passionate kiss she'd ever tasted. It was filled with life and love, just like him. She never wanted such a wonderful kiss to end, she wanted him to take her away and kiss her for eternity. She was whisked away to a different world where only she and her wonderful price existed  
  
His body relaxed and he gentle let himself fall onto her. He ran his fingers threw her silky hair, across her cheeks, down her body and then around her back never letting go of the kiss. Just how he'd dreamed off for so long now.  
  
Suddenly she was brought back down to earth. What the hell was she doing! This wasn't some fairy tale prince this was Tai! Tai Kamiya her best friend! She closed her mouth and he quickly pulled back letting her out of the warm embrace.  
  
He blushed violently and jumped away from her.  
  
" Sora I'm so sorry. . .I. . .I don't know what came over me," He stuttered.  
  
She sat up and swung her legs off the bed.  
  
" I'm sorry Tai. It was. . a. . A spur of the moment thing," She tried to hide her red cheeks from him.  
  
" Yeah a spur of the moment thing," he agreed quietly.  
  
" We didn't know what we doing,"  
  
" I didn't mean to do it,"  
  
" Neither did I,"  
  
" It was a stupid thing to do,"  
  
" Yeah a stupid thing to do. Look I. . .I better go," she said hurriedly trying to get out of there as quickly as possible.  
  
" Yeah alright . . .I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
" Yeah bye Tai," She rushed out of the apartment with out a backward glance. Kicking her self-doing such a stupid thing in the first place and for stopping such a magical kiss.  
  
  
  
Authors note- okay the second part will be along shortly when I get around to doing it. R+R ! 


	2. chapter two

Untitled 

Authors note- Well here I am back again with the second and final part of this story. The other one must have been okay if you'd decided to come back again. Anyway I don't own Digimon or anything I didn't make up, so on with the story! 

All that you can't leave behind 

Chapter two 

Sora sat in registration drawing little stars on her pencil case. It had been a three days since she and Tai had kissed each other by mistake. For three days they hadn't said a word to each other. She didn't know why they hadn't talked, probably because she couldn't get close enough to Tai before he started running off in the over direction. He had been avoiding her like hell. She didn't see why though, it was only a kiss a stupid mistake that didn't mean anything. Maybe she'd been terrible and that's why he didn't want to talk to her, maybe she'd been the most disgusting thing he'd ever touched and he was to embarrassed to talk to her. That would sound about right. 

She glanced up at him, he was sitting diagonally from her. Even though he was so close to her she still couldn't speak to him. It wasn't just Tai's fault they hadn't spoken, she'd been avoiding him to. She didn't know why. The truth was she had been a little bit unshaken from such a powerful kiss. Shocked that such a kiss would come from Tai. She had never thought of Tai as anything but her best friend. 

Now that was an outright lie. When Sora was twelve she had the biggest crush in the world on him. She would go over his everyday and go whereever he wanted too just to please him, she'd laugh at his jokes even if they weren't funny and she would listen to him talk about soccer for hours, just so she could hear his sweet happy voice. She laughed at her self remembering how pathetic she had been. She would hang on his every word and search desperately for some sign that he liked her too. But there was never any sign. After a while she had realised that Tai would never see her as more than a friend and he was already in a serious relationship with his soccer ball, she never even came into the picture. 

She glanced over at him again. He was looking away from her, staring out of the window. Tai wasn't bad looking. Actually he was quite cute, no he was more than just cute, he was actually pretty gorgeous. She started to wonder why she hadn't noticed that before. Allot of girls' thought Tai was hot, but he never seemed to notice the trail of cheerleaders following his every move. 

There were little things that made Tai different from everyone else. The way he styled his thick hair so it looked really messy, the way he never tucked his shirt in so he looked really scruffy. 

Her lips curled up into a smile actually she loved the way that he looked so scruffy, it was quite. . Sexy. 

She loved that aftershave he used, musky and manly. She could just smell a hint of that dark scent now, she remembered how it had swamped over her while he had kissed her. She smiled again as she thought back to that deep, powerful, maddening kiss. Oh god she wanted him to kiss again, right now right here and now. 

She suddenly sat up upright in her chair and let out a little gasp. 

" What's wrong?" Mimi whispered from the seat next to her. 

" Nothing," She shook her head. 

Everything more like. This couldn't be happening again, not now not here. She was falling for Tai again and he already wasn't speaking to her. Oh how could she fall back in love with him? 

What a total fool she'd been. She had been getting way to close to him to not start falling for him. 

All those years ago she'd promised herself she wouldn't get involved in those feelings again. She had sat on her bed rocking back and fourth and promised herself she wouldn't fall for him again. But tai was different now, different from that silly twelve year old boy and that goofy fourteen year old she'd left behind. He was more intune with the people around him, he was kind and sweet and funny and sexy and caring and athletic and intelligent. 

NO! There she went again! She had to stop this now before it got out of hand. She had to get him out of her head! 

She smacked her head against her desk. 

" Sora!" Are you alright?" Mimi asked, she was looking at Sora asthough she was going insane. 

Sora leaned on the rail of her balcony and stared down at the people bustling around beneath her. They must all be so lucky running around getting on with their lives without a care in the world. While she stood and watched them carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

" Sora for you!" Dan called to her. Her eight-year-old cousin bounced out of her bedroom carrying the cordless phone. She smiled when she saw him. Dan was a little ray of light in a world full of darkness, just like Kari had been in the digital world. She loved Dan's little carefree smile and the way he could always cheer her up. 

" Who is it?" She asked, 

" Don't know," He grinned and handed her the phone then bounded away. She stared at the phone in her hand. What if it was him? What would she say to him? Would she talk about, what if she said something stupid? She took a deep breath and held the receiver to her ear. 

" Hello?" she asked cautiously. 

" Hey Sora!" Kari's happy singsong voice greeted her. Sora let out a relieved breath. 

" Hi Kari, are you okay?" 

" No I just had the worst day in the history of school," The younger girl groaned. 

' You too huh ' Sora thought to herself. 

" What happened?" Sora asked concerned. 

" Just about everything to ruin a girls life. I hate school so much! I hate those stupid dumb girls who think they have to follow what everyone else doe's and if you dare to do anything different your labelled an outcast. I'm sorry Sora I don't mean to bother you but I just really need to talk to someone and I just found myself calling you," 

" You know you can always talk to me about anything Kari," Sora told her kindly. 

" Thanks Sora. I just . . .I feel like hell," 

" Kari why don't you come over. You sound like you've had a really bad day so come over and tell me all about it," 

" Are you sure you're not busy?" 

" Of course not. Hey why don't I call Mimi and we'll have a little digidestined girl sleepover," 

" We haven't done that for years!" Kari laughed. 

" Well its about time we did then isn't it," 

" Alright I'll come straight over," 

" Well Alison Kenny was just walking down the corridor minding her own business and I was with Rachel, Jennifer, Nikki and Danielle. Then Danielle goes ' Oh my god look at her trainers' right infront of Alison. Alison pretended not to hear her but I know she did because she started looking down at her shoes. And it was really stupid because there was nothing even wrong with her trainers, they just weren't the right 'brand'. Then I turned around and said to Danielle 'What's wrong with her trainers' and she goes ' There Pri now what kind of brand is that?' And I was like ' So who cares what her trainers are like, that's no reason to not like anyone'. And then they all give me these incredibly dirty looks and Rachel say ' You better watch your mouth Kari, you've only just joined the squad. If you want to fit in your going the wrong way about it'. And I said ' Well if being a cheerleader is about making fun of people then I don't want to be on your stupid squad' and Nikki was like ' You can't do that!' and I turned around and said ' Well I think I just did' and walked away" 

" Woooo! Go Kari," Sora cheered. 

" Yeah you go girl!" Mimi yelled as she stuffed another handful of popcorn into her mouth. 

Kari beamed at her friends. 

" The only problem is now they all hate me," 

" Kari you don't need friends like that anyway," Sora told her, 

" Yeah people like that just drag you down," Mimi agreed, 

" I think that you were really brave to stand up to those girls Kari. Most people would just nod their heads and follow those girls around like sheep," 

" Well I don't want to be like that," Kari told them, 

" Good! You be who ever you want to be Kari don't get sucked up by pier pressure like I did," Sora recommended her. 

" Since when did you get sucked up by pier pressure?" Mimi asked. 

" In my old school. I suppose that because I was the new kid I just really wanted to fit in. So I'd do whatever everyone else was doing so they would like me. It was really stupid. In environments like that you never have any real friends, everyone is just so superficial and fake you can't trust anyone," 

" Is that why you moved back here?" Kari asked, 

" A little bit of it was. I never felt like I fitted in there. I had some good friends, Jemma and Becky. They were perhaps the only people who were like me, but they were no where near as good friends as you guys," 

" Ahhhhhhhhh!" Kari and Mimi coursed together. 

" And I was so unhappy living at home with dad that I thought I was going to crack if I stayed there any longer. No one really wanted me there, their always picking on me and making me feel really bad about myself. I just couldn't bear to stay there any longer. You two are so lucky to have your families. I don't fit in anywhere anymore. My Mum and Jim don't want me and dad has his new family to occupy him. I'm just a reject from the marriage that went wrong" 

" I'm glad you came back Sora, your always wanted around here," Kari smiled at her. 

" Speaking about good friends, what's going on with you and Tai?" Mimi asked slyly, 

" Yeah!" Kari cried, a devious gleam came into her eyes. 

" Nothing!" 

" Then why have you to hardly spoken for a week?" Mimi demanded. 

" Well I don't know, we've just been busy," She lied. 

" Well Tai's not busy. All he's been doing is laying around the house snapping at everyone," 

" Well I've been busy," 

" Doing what?" 

" Just. . . Stuff," 

" You're lying Sora. We know you to well to lie to us," Mimi teased. 

" What's your problem! Do you two ever give up! Nothings going on, or has gone on between me and Tai," 

" Well it just seems a bit strange that one minute you're acting like best friends and then suddenly you're not even talking to each other," 

" Everything is fine! Now will you two just drop it," 

" Okay but we are going to get to the bottom of this," Kari threatened her. 

Sora rolled her eyes. Kari had a way of always getting what she wanted, but not this time. 

Kari dropped her duffel bag on the kitchen table as she came through the door. 

" Where did you go last night," Tai asked as he flicked through a magazine on the coach. 

" Sora's," She smiled as she saw the way his head snapped up to attention at the mention of her name. 

" What were you doing there?" He tried to ask coolly. 

" We just had a girlie sleepover. You know watched a couple of films, pigged out . . .talked," 

He went back to his magazine. 

" Infact we had a very interesting conversation . . .about someone in particular," Kari knew exactly how to pull her brothers strings. She was going to find out what went on between him and Sora and she knew this way never failed. 

She saw the way his eyes moved nervously around the room as though trying to find a way to escape. She walked past the back of the sofa and whispered the magic lie. 

" I know," 

At once her plan soared into action. He jumped off the coach and slammed the magazine down on to the coffee table. 

" What the hell did she tell you!" 

" Oh just about what happened with you two," She smiled wickedly. 

" Well she's lying! Nothing happened nothing happened at all!" 

" That's not what she said," 

" Well I don't care what that bitch has been saying nothing happened," He screamed at her. 

" Wow calm down Tai," Kari whispered a little taken a back by her brother's reaction. 

" Shut the hell up Kari!" He stormed into his bedroom, the walls of the apartment shook as he slammed his door. 

" One, two three. . ." Kari counted as she waited for the rock music to start playing. 

Right on cue it blared out of his room at full volume. 

" Interesting," She whispered thoughtfully. Tai never got worked up like that, never. 

It seemed wrong that it should snow so early in November. Well it wasn't really that early anymore, it was nearly December. And December meant Christmas. Sora wasn't looking forward to Christmas in the slightest. She would have to go home. That meant a very long plane journey and spending two weeks with her dad. There didn't seem much point in staying here though. Auntie Sue had asked her to stay for Christmas she felt asthough it was her duty to go back and see her father. Christmas was a time for family after all. Only staying with Auntie Sue and Dan for just two months had made them feel more like family than her really one ever had. 

She hugged her thick winter jacket tighter around her. The snow crunched softly under her feet as she walked to school. Half of her was dyeing to get to registration to see Tai again, but the other half was dreading it. 

After her sleepover she had spent the whole weekend just thinking about him. Stupid, really stupid, yes she knew it was. She could see how pathetic it was to become so obbssed over one boy. But she couldn't help it. She had tried to get him out of her head, in more productive ways then slamming her head against a desk this time. But no matter how hard she tried he just kept on pooping back in there. She would remember conversations the two of them had, the way he spoke, the way he laughed. Every thing reminded her of him. And everytime she felt her heart melting at the thought of him she would slap herself. Sora tackinoche did not get so desperate over boys. If Becky and Jemma could see her know they wouldn't believe she was the same person. What on earth happened to the Sora, who said, 'Boys are point less creatures, you have some fun and then forget about them'? Why couldn't she forget about him? Oh it was obvious even to her now. She loved him. She had always loved him and she couldn't leave him behind. She had to stop this stupid thing between them and tell him. No she couldn't just come out right and tell him, first she'd make up with him in registration. Then when they were friends again she'd try and work up enough courage to confront him. 

" Sora!" Someone yelled behind her. She turned around and her heart jumped into her throat, she suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous. Tai was standing just a few feet behind her with matt just a little way behind him. 

He had called her, did that mean he was going to make the first move and sort this out. 

" What the hell have you been saying," He shouted angrily. She stared at him trying to register his words, taken a back at his harsh voice. It had been a very long time since she'd seen Tai this angry. 

" What?" She asked confused. 

" What the hell have you been saying to my sister!" 

" Who Kari," 

" Yeah Kari!" 

" I haven't said anything to Kari," She whispered quietly. 

" Oh don't give me that Sora I know just what you've been saying!" 

" But I haven't said anything to her," she tried to defend herself. 

" You've been laughing at me Sora. I can't believe you'd be such a cruel heartless bitch! I know just what you've been doing playing me along to see how high you can make me jump. Well I've got news for you Sora I didn't fall for any of it. You must be crazy if you thought I'd ever fall for anyone like you!" 

Her heart pounded in her chest she had no idea what he was yelling about. Only that last sentence seemed to make any cruel sense. 

" What did you just say?" She managed to croak roughly. 

" I'd never fall for anyone like you Sora. You're a heartless bitch and a crap kisser. The only reason I kissed you was because you were gagging for it," 

She didn't know whether she was about to break out into tears or faint. Her was beating a mile a minute, she couldn't catch her breath, she felt even more dizzy and she was sure she was about to throw up as her already fragile heart smashed into a thousand pieces. She had never ever realised Tai could be so savage. Her knight in shining armour had just turned into the monster from her nightmares. How could he say those things? How dare he say those things to her? Her vision blurred as hot spicy tears welled up in her eyes. Not from sadness, but from rage. 

" HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed, " How dare you talk to me like that! I thought you were my friend Tai! I thought that we could put that stupid mistake behind us! Why the hell did I ever get the idea that you were a nice guy! I can't believe you Tai!" The tears flooded down her face, " I-I-I-just can't believe you! -Why-why-don't-you-just go and-and-rot-in-hell!" She sobbed. 

She couldn't stand there and face him any longer. She turned on her heels and ran away as fast as she possibly could. 

Tai tried to calm his breathing down, he watched her run around the corner away from him. 'She deserved that', he reminded himself. She had been laughing at him the whole time, she had just been stringing him along. Playing with his emotions to make him fall in love with her. 

Something had hit him in the face as quick as a flash. He stumbled backwards and slid over on the icy snow. He rubbed his sore nose and looked up at matt standing over him. 

" You deserved that Tai Kamiya!" Matt shouted as he rubbed his sore knuckles, 

" You don't un-" 

" No Tai I don't understand! How could you go and do that to her! To Sora to your BEST FRIEND!" 

" No you don't understand she's been-" 

" Look Tai we've been friends a long time and that was the biggest mistake you have ever made! Do you have any idea what you've just done!" 

" I . . ." Tai lowered his head so that he wouldn't have to look Matt in the eye. 

" She's crazy about you Tai! And you're insanely in love with her! No you've just gone and ruined what ever she felt for you!" 

" She-" 

" She was in love with you Tai! And now you've just gone a stamped her heart into the mud," 

" I.. I had no idea. . .I thought-" 

" No Tai you didn't think! Now you better get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness because you have just thrown away the one good thing in your life!" 

Tai didn't say anything. He couldn't speak. So many questions were rushing through his head. But two things out of all the babbling voices stood out. 

Sora liked him too and he'd just broken her heart. 

He heard Matt's footsteps crunch away in the snow. 

" You know where she'll be," he whispered over his shoulder. 

Of course he knew where she would go. The same place she went whenever she was upset. The same place he had found her when her dog died when they were eleven, when her parents told her they were divorcing when she was twelve and when her dad announced he was getting married. 

How could he talk to her now? How could he possibly tell her he loved her when she despised him? 

He crunched a handful of snow and stood up. He'd just have to find away. 

He climbed the stone steps and held onto the icy rail. Just another three steps and he'd be at the little green wooden gate, swinging in the bitter wind. 

He looked behind him at the long flight of steps leading up the hill. They had counted how many steps there were once, one hundred and twenty three. He remembered how in the summer they would race up her and collapse in exhaustion at the top. He'd walked her slowly, giving himself time to think. He knew the moment he walked through that little green gate he would never be able to turn around. Whatever happened next would be forever. 

He pushed through the little gate and looked around at the old playground. It had been a long time since he'd come up here. The night that she moved to England actually. No one but them ever seemed to come up here, he had wanted to remember her here. The old slides red paint had been chipped and rusted over. The roundabout creaked as the wind blew it around. And there she was sitting on that same swing that he knew she would be. He long auburn hair cascaded down her back a few strands blew out of place into her face. She sat with her back her to him, how could he of ever tried to hurt her? She looked perfect just sitting there staring at the view beneath her. From up here on the hill you could see the whole of the city below, he knew that she'd always loved this view. She could watch the noise and business of the city while being left totally alone and peaceful. 

He'd already walked through the gate, even though she didn't show it he knew she knew he was there. There was no going back now. Whatever she decided should become of him would and it would be for eternity. 

The soft untouched snow crunched beneath his trainers as he walked over to the swing set. Her head was lowered staring down at her tracks in the snow. He stood infront of her but she didn't look up. Then he kneeled in the snow before her. 

" Can you ever forgive me," He whispered, 

She didn't answer, just stared down at the ground. 

" Why should I?" she whispered so quietly he could only just hear her. 

" Because . . . because I love you more than anything in the world. I didn't mean what I said. I was stupid, I was a jerk and I don't exepcet you to forgive me. But I'll still love you," 

She lifted her head, her beautiful Amber eyes looked straight into his. He stared into them and waited for the reply that would change his life. 

" I love you too," She whispered. 

He threw his arms around her and kissed her more powerfully and more passionately than he had ever done before. He kissed her with all of the desire, ardour, intesinty and zest that had been lying in his soul craving her for so long. They both held on for as long as they could, wanting to savour this priceless moment. 

" I'm so sorry," he whispered. 

" Ssssssshhhhhh," She placed a finger on his lips and hushed him. Then kissed him again. 

No matter how much you try to keep it away destiny always has a way of catching up with you. And this was defiantly destiny. Sora was sure of it. She had never felt so complete and wanted as she did at that moment. Now she knew the real reason she came back here. She just couldn't leave him behind. 

Authors note- YYYYYYAAAAAAAA! See I told you the second part would be along soon. I hope you all liked that one as much as I liked writing it! And thank you for all of you reviews! R+R 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
